


The Guide to Surving HighSchool

by Aquarion103, ProfessorStein



Series: The Rising Tides [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarion103/pseuds/Aquarion103, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorStein/pseuds/ProfessorStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager a socially awkward teenage boy. Like every other teenager he goes threw rough times, but he isn't your normal kid.<br/>He is a recarnation of the Dragon Arashi. His new school is filled with many others like him. Ranging from Fairies to Hydras, weak to strong, popular to geeks. The name of the school is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guide to Surving HighSchool

Eren POV.

I woke up to a blaring alarm next to my ear.  
"GAH!" I yell as I sit up. I slam my hand on the snooze button.

"Eren get up! We're gonna be late for our first day!" Yells my older sister Mikasa, shes has a go at my door. Mikasa was the recarnation of the Egyptian goddess of love, Hathor.

"I'm up!" I yell threw the door, slipping out of bed.

The first day of high school. The first day at a new school. The day i will be ranked on popularity chart. I quickly jump into the shower and throwing on a pair of white skinny jeans, a black V-neck, and my family crest; a dragon coiling around an opal stone. I hurry out the room and down the stairs. I see my mother in kitchen and my father at the dinning room table, newspaper in hand. I look at the clock.

"Crap!" I yell. I slip on my white Vans and I grab my black backpack. 

I hurry into the kitchen and grab a green apple. My mother looks a me with a bright smile. I don't even say 'Good Bye' as I ran out the door. I spot mikasa going throw the portal I run and i make it as the portal is about to close. I never understode the way the portal just shows up but only the students of my school can go throw it and close after a serten way amount of time.

"you could have waited!"i glare at my adoptive sister.

"i was not going to be late for your mistake"she spits back at me. i give up she has a way to make you not her. "Well how long do's it tack to get there anyway"I say as we stand there for 5 minutes. "well the booklet said that i only takes ten minutes from are house" Well that's a good thing ten more then 3 minutes so i just play on my phone to pass the time,then i see a bright light coming up so i put my phone away and i pick my backpack on my back and get ready for my life at Highschool,when I can see again i stare in awe at the school that's in frount of me it's huge and i mean huge it magnificent i also see something flying over head and i see what it is. "Mikasa is that a guardian flying up there"as i say that see looks up and she nodes. Guardians only stay at the place of there birth and protect it with its life and that they are very powerful most people Don't even think of croosing that line at the risk of thier own life,As we pass the main gate we see other teens going throw the door thats when i see the mushroom blond hair. "ARMIN"as i yell this he tiurn and a big gin comes to his face. "Eren"he lets me out of his death grip.i see that the kid that he's was with come up and look at us in confusion'thats when i see something at the corner of my eye its a dark cloud it just of the border of the school. I get back at whats at hand when i see a horseface looking dude,i fall to the ground in a fit of laughter. "WHAT SO FUN" i stop my laughter and get off the the ground and shot him a look of pure hate. "well horse why are you here your suspose to be in the at a ranch" If looks kills i would be dead."well whats a slimy kid like you doing here"i was going to give my best trump card but the stupid bell has to ring. "I'll see if they have hay in the cafatira for you horse face"we all walk throw the school doors and the inside of the school is way better then the inside. The floors are marble and their are like Alot of students here I MEAN a lot of students. I see all types of monsters here their are pixis and unicorn-hybrds from mermaids. Thats what thiis schools about the spices mixing with the other spices for a better world and to protect it that the big point of sader-high. This is the start of my highschoool life and it starts with some horseface looking dude.


End file.
